Con El Hilo Rojo
by ElisaM2331
Summary: "Nuestra historia es como ninguna otra, hermosa, pero infinitamente triste. Has llegado de nuevo mi amor. No te vayas otra vez"
1. Chapter 1

**Con El Hilo Rojo**

_Cuando venimos a este mundo, lo hacemos con un hilo rojo atado al meñique. Nosotros no podemos verlo. Pero al final del otro extremo se ata a otra persona, pues se dice que cuando eso sucede esas almas estan irrebocablemente destinadas a encontrarse en cada una de sus vidas, tal vez por solo un segundo, por un dia o por diez años. Me he pasado los ultimos 2 mil años repitiendo la existencia mas triste que se pueda llegar a tener, buscandolo siempre, encontrandolo siempre, y perdiendolo siempre. Nunca supe si una maldicion se cernía sobre mi, porque cada vez que el y yo nos encontrabamos y finalmente nuestro hilo se acortaba a nuestra escaza distancia, algo me lo arrebataba._

_Pero no era el verlo irse con otra persona, o el que me rechazara. Lo que me mataba era ver que cuando el venía hacia mi, sonriente y confiado como solo un niño puede hacerlo, estaba irrebocablemente condenado a morir. Yo era su destino, y yo era su condena. Era algo inevitable que el viniese a mi, que el llegase a donde estaba yo, e inevitable que yo no lo amara. A veces pienso que es Dios el responsable de esto. Pero si es asi... ¿Porque tanta crueldad? ¿Acaso he hecho yo algo tan blasfemo como para merecer esto?_

_Cada noche mis sueños me cuentan mi triste historia una y otra vez, una y otra vez me enseñan a mi alma gemela morir en mis brazos, me muestran como soy tan incapaz de protegerla, me muestran que tan maldito estoy. Que tan marcado he sido por la mano divina de algo fuera de mi comprension._

_Tal vez aun no logren entender mi dolor. Eso lo comprendo, y me alegra saber que no son capaces de hacerlo. Jamas le desearía a alguien soportar tanta agonía repetirse incansablemente durante casi dos milenios._

_La ultima vez que lo perdí, fue hace ya 17 años, en el año de 1998. Y luego de 17 largos años esta entrando por la puerta del salón de clases que yo dirigo en la asignatura de historia, mirando a su alrededor con timídez, con temerosidad. Parpadea y mi alma sonrie maldita y enamorada al ver que sigue poseyendo esos bellísimos ojos color verde. Tiene el cabello del mismo y bonito tono castaño, y las mejillas llenas como las de un infante con ese adorable tono rosa. Y cuando sus ojos se encuentran con los míos siento como el duro hilo helado se vuelve hirviente en mi mano y tiembla, haciendose mas pesado, urgiendo que me acerque a el. Me pesa mas que ninguna otra de las veces que me encontre con el, y me hace temblar, tratando de controlar aquel sentimiento hermoso y doloroso que es el amor. Mi amor, mi amor, mi amor... Mi corazon palpita, mis manos sudan, mis piernas flanquean, y sus deseables labios pronuncian mi nombre. "Profesor Levi... ¿Puedo entrar?"_

_¿Adondé, a mi corazón acaso, mocoso maldito? ¿A lo mas profundo de mi corrupta alma? Hazlo, lo hiciste por primera vez hace casi dos mil años. Lo hiciste 3 siglos antes de la caída de Roma Occidental, cuando peleaste como un bravo general romano contra las hordas de salvajes en Germania. Luego durante cien años espere volver a vivir para encontrarte convertido en un bellísimo guerrero durante la caída de Constantinopla. luego, te encontre, siete decádas despues cabalgando como un niño que asistía a su madre en un duro parto. Una y otra vez tu alma fue a la mía, tu alma amó a la mia, y tu vida se termino en mis brazos luego de habernos unido. Luego de habernos adorado mas que al cielo mismo._

_Y ahora me pides permiso de nuevo para entrar en mi existencia, para echarle mas sal a la herida, para enterrar mas el cuchillo verdugo de mi alma. Hazlo, no me queda nada mas que perder. "Adelante... Que no se vuelva a repetir niño, no es un jodido motel para que llegues a tus horas..." Temblaste, como siempre que escuchabas mi voz por primera vez, y asentise totalmente asustado, totalmente nervioso. Te veo mi amor, susurra mi debil y estupido corazón. Te veo, te veo._

_Tus ojos se encuentran con los míos una vez mas, y encuentro ese destello que esperaba._

_Tu también me puedes ver, puedes ver el hilo. Tus ojos trazan un camino en el suelo que se detiene en mi mano, y al contemplar la tuya, un segundo despues, tus labios se florecen en esa sonrisa, esa hermosa, hermosa sonrisa, esa bellisima primera sonrisa. Hace dos mil años me la diste por primera vez. Ahora me la das de nuevo._

_Mi amor._

_Me aparte de ustedes. Lo siento, pero verlo de nuevo es algo tan divino._

_¿Quieren saber como empezo todo? Es tan largo, pequeñas vidas. Tan largo que no podría terminar antes de perderlo de nuevo. Pero les narrare de santo y seña cada cosa despues de nuestro ultimo primer encuentro._

_Esperen, y vean, como un dos almas pueden estar tanto unidas, como condenadas, por el Hilo Rojo del Destino._

_¿Continuará?_

_**Mis Criaturitas...**_

_**¿Mas? Estoy ENAMORADA de esta serie, tiene tanto de donde tejer historias nuevas y es tan hermoso... Bueno. Es un multichapter, y si es de la reencarnación, y si, va a ser muy angst. Gracias por los comentarios de El Jardín..." Significan mucho para mi. Pero... ¿Le sigo o no?**_

_**Ayudenme a los 5 reviews co sus opiniones, y veremos si quieren una continuación.**_

_**Elisa Lancaster. **_


	2. Un Nuevo Comienzo, Mi Amor

**Hilo Rojo.**

**Capítulo 1;**

**"Un Nuevo Comienzo, Mi Amor"**

Cuando Eren entro a aquella aula, Levi se dio cuenta de algo, algo obvio, pero algo que lo asusto de todas maneras. Era él. Era él, era Eren, su Eren. Era el puto mocoso al otro lado de su hilo, que se tensaba y aflojaba enloquecido, quemando su mano, instando a su alma a acercarse mas, a que por favor, por favor diese algun indicio de corresponder al sentimiento que afloraba de nuevo, que los habia unido una eternidad larga y hermosa, aunque triste y melancolica. Que en todos los universos habidos y por haber, ambos nacian solo para encontrarse con el contrario. Su corazón galopaba alocado y sus piernas por un segundo flanquearon. Eren, Eren habia regresado. Habia vuelto a comenzar el ciclo de aquella nueva vida.

Por su parte, el joven Eren no dejaba de mirar a su profesor, sintiendo como aglo dentro de su joven e inexperto cuerpo se encendía, como si una delicada ola de calor se encargase de aflorar en su pecho, con dulzura, como la caricia de un amante, se extendiese por todo su cuerpo, como si algo de vital importancia le dijese que se acercase mas a él. Eren sonrojado sin saber porque sintió como aquella hermosa sensacion revoloteaba como las famosas mariposas en su estómago, como hacia bombear alocadamente su corazon y como llamaba a su alma y a todo aquellonque le formase a acercarse mas al profesor Ackerman.

Se dirigio con pasos torpes e inseguros hacia el pupitre que se encontraba vacio, y se sentó procurando no hacer ruido. "Como decía antes de que el mocoso de proporciones titánicas me interrumpiera..."Oh, eso rompió el encanto. Eren frunció el seño ofendido, escuchando las risitas mal desimuladas de un idiota con cara de caballo. Pero a diferencia de lo que esperaba, todo estaba inusualmente tranquilo. Y gracias al cielo, que no quería que su llegada llamase la atención. Odiaba ser el centro de atención, y odiaba a los idiotas que se burlaban de la gente sin siquiera conocerla. Aquel imbécil que tenía mas de poni que de humano le cayo mal desde el primer instante. Se dedico ansacar rapidamente el libro de Literatura, Filosofía Y Letras del primer curso, y se dispuso a escuchar cada palabra que saliese de los divinos... ¡Eh! ¿De donde ha salido eso? ¡El tipo era un grosero! Frustrado con su pequeña pelea interior, solo se decidió a algo. No perdería palabra de aquel grosero y pequeño profesor.

Levi, por su parte, se sentía demasiado mareado. Sentía aquel hilo temblar en su mano e imperceptiblemente dar pequeños tirones, dar suaves y mudas súplicas para que diese vuelta y mirase de nuevo al mocoso impuntual. Pero no solo eso, sentía como las demas almas presentes enloquecían invadidos por su propio sentimiento de ansiedad. Claro que conocía a aquellos chicos, no solo por ser sus alumnos, sino porque se habian topado innumerables ocasiones en vidas anteriores. Y ahora, ahora como sus alumnos, Levi sentía como los respectivos hilos se tensaban, enredaban y aflojaban, todos alrededor del suyo y el de Eren. Era impresionante que su solo sentimiento hacia el muchacho, hubiese provocado todo aquel alboroto.

Por alguna razón, Jean luego de burlarse del chico raro nuevo, no pudo despegar su vista timida de la suave mano de Marco que rozaba con delicadeza la suya. Ninguno se movía, pero por dentro algo en Jean le ponía feliz, le susurraba como una suave brisa que se acercase mas al pelinehro. Jamas habia puesto atención en el joven moreno, pero ahora admiraba como sus ojos castaños ofrecian a la vista un hermoso espectaculo comninados con vetas doradas. Jamas conto sus pecas de las que tanto se quejaba su amigo. Eran 18, y tenía un hoyuelo en la barbilla, dandole un aspecto, a juicio secreto de Jean, adorable.

Por alguna extraña trampa del destino,Reiner no le podia quitar la vista de encima a un tembloroso Bert, que se estremecía ante su mirada como si le estuviese tocando. Admiro con inaudita atencion, como en su cabello negro suaves rizos cortaban su longitud y como las cejas de su amigo permanecían fruncidas. Algo le decía que apartase la vista, que disimulara por lo menos, pero... ¡Demonios!¿Cuando se habia vuelto Bertholdt tan hermoso y el ni cuenta se había dado? ¿Christa? ¿Quién carajos era ella? Ahora solo Bert ocupaba su mente y fue un cambio tan fulminante como espontaneo. Pensaba en lo rubios que serían sus hijos con la diminuta Christa, justo antes de que algo en su interior le diese unas cosquillas enormes en el estómago y de buenas a primeras ahí estaba, comiendose con la mirada a Bertholdt. El era hermoso, si, muy, muy hermoso. Y tenía los labios ligeramente rosados, y algo gruesos haciendo al rubio enrojecer al imaginarse como sería el besarlos... El morderlos. Por su parte Bert se sentía realmente alterado. ¿Porque Reiner no dejaba de mirarle? ¿Habia algo mal en el? Se carcomio la cabeza durante la hora restante atormentandose con eso. Si tan solo supiera...

Ymir jamas experimento una ansiedad tan grande de acercarse a alguien como en ese momento. observaba como el cabello casi platinado de Christa caía gracilmente sobre su espalda, y como entre las hebras palidas los tonos dorados y plateados se unian en armonía. Como tenia en las manos temblorosas un lapiz y como lo movia con torpeza, como sus pestañas tupidas tenian el mismo tono hermoso de su cabello, y como los labios color cereza eran mordidos con delicadeza por la chica. Era tan hermosa, Ardía en deseos de tocarla, y el tiempo paso tan lento cuando miel y aquamarina se unieron en una larga mirada cargada de significado.

Y luego, estaba Sasha que por un milagro del cielo, no le importaba una mierda el que se fuese a quedar castigada a la hora del almuerzo. Si Connie se quedaba ahí, con ella... Bueno, podría aguantar unas cuantas horas. Y Connie no dejaba de imaginar lo bonita que se vería Sasha sonriendo si el le compraba aquella tarta de cerezas que habian visto la semana pasada en el dia del mercado

Emociones nacidas con anterioridad pero apenas descubiertas, provocaban a los hilos entrelazarse con delicadeza, dando un ambiente incomodo pero intimo y acogedor que envolvía a todos los presentes. Levi podia notar como aquellos hilos estaban revoloteando como el suyo mismo se tensaba y aflojaba cada que volteaba a mirar al grupo y la mirada turquesa de Eren le atrapaba. Su corazon, alma y cuerpo temblaban, y el inutilmente podía luchar contra eso.

_"Te estuve esperando tanto tiempo, mi amor..."_

(...)

Bertholdt salio casi volando del salón del profesor Ackerman rumbo a su casillero. Tomaría las notas pendientes, dejaría los libros y se marcharía a su casa. Se sentía demasiado alterado, demasiado nervioso, demasiado... Demasiado tentado. No sabia porque, no queria saber porque, pero Reiner... Reiner. Llego a su taquilla y espero hasta que los pasillos se quedasen desiertos luego del cambio de hora. Ahi, con torpeza y nerviosismo introdujo su combinacion, y con rapidez echo los libros, tomo las llaves y en el preciso momento que cerro aquella puerta... Una enorme y calida mano se poso sobre la suya. Explotó. Esos abrumadores sentimientos le llenaban de nuevo.

"Tu sentiste lo mismo, Bert..." La voz que susurro aquello le puso tan nervioso, pero se fascino por aquel tono tan amenazador que llego a su oído suave, calido, húmedo. No era una pregunta, era una afirmación. No supo que hacer, ni siquiera supo porque volvió el rostro, pero con lentitud y sin la respuesta todavía, giro el rostro, hasta que su cuerpo aprisionado entre el musculoso cuerpo de Reiner y la pared, quedo de frente parcialmente con el rubio. Los alientos chocaron humedos, justo antes de que su propia mano, guiada por un impulso que no controlo, se posase sobre el hombro de Reiner, y como el rubio abriese la boca, invadiendo sus labios con los suyos. Eran tan cálidos, tan, tan... En ese preciso instante, aquel mismo sentimiento se hizo aun mas fuerte, y sin saber ni como, Reiner lo tenía completamente de frente, besando, mordiendo y atacando sin piedad alguna su boca, que solo respondía porque le encantaba sentir aquellos labios intrusos sobre los suyos. Reiner escucho un delicioso gemido proveniente del moreno, y se pregunto lujurioso pero encantado, de que manera se escucharía aquella dulce voz gimoteando su nombre entre los estragos de un orgasmo. Asombrado por su propio pensamiento se separo ligeramente del jadeante y sonrojado moreno delante suyo, y bajo sus manos con delicadeza hasta su cintura, acariciandolo, dibujandolo con amor, casi con fervor.

Tomo su mano, y con mochila en hombro se dirigeron hacia el exterior del edificio, donde un dia nublado y verde les dio una calida acogida. Bertholdt quiso preguntar a donde iban. Mas importante aún... ¿Que pasaría? Pero una sonrisa complice se dibujo en sus labios y esta de inmediato fue respondida por la del rubio que con un ultimo beso, se dejo guiar por sus propios pasos, haciendo que ambos, se perdieran en la distancia.

(...)

Levi estaba sentado en la soledad de su aula, mientras miraba ajeno como dos estudiantes se escabullían hacia el exterior. Se sentía incapaz de reportarlos, y mas porque en ellos ocurrió algo que se conocía como una Unión. Esa magica ocasion en el que un hilo y sus dos portadores se unían haciendose mas fuertes, inseparables, provocando que aquellas almas destinadas se uniesen y no se pudiesen ni separar luego. Fue la primera, y muy pronto, seguirían las demas.

Espero hasta que toco el penúltimo timbre antes de recibir de nuevo al grupo 104, que entró haciendo bullo a nieveles inaúditos. Observo como ahora Eren hablaba animadamente con un rubio menudo, y como reía alegre por algo dicho por Sasha. Estaba tan hermoso, pensó inconscientemente. Con el mismo cabello castaño aquellas mejillas llenas con hoyuelos, sonrojadas y la mirada mas inocente y hermosa que en sus incontables vidas el había amado.

Discutió con Jean, haciendo que el, rapidamente se desesperara "¡Callaté, imbécil cara de poni!"

"¿Como dijiste, estúpido?"

"Que si ahora mismo no cierran el pico, ambos se quedaran a limpiar el aula de musica con la jodida lengua..." Silencio.

"Muy bien, mocosos, todos abrid sus libros y encontrad la página 344"

De inmediato un exclamido de tanto dicha como de agobio. "¡Será tan romántico!"

"Que jalada, otra vez estos putos suicidas..."Masculló Jean en voz contenida,

"Leonardo DiCaprio era demasiado guapo..." Los ojos se clavaron en Sasha, quien comenzo a reír nerviosa ante su propia estúpidez.

"Recitad la primera frase..." Los miro, buscando al infeliz, pero entonces una mano se alzo. Con sorpresa vio que Eren clamaba ser el que la leyese. "Adelante Jäeger..."

"_Ah, aqui me entregare a la eternidad y me sacudire de esta carne fatigada el yugo de estrellas adversas ¡ojos, mirad por ultima vez! ¡brazos, dad vuestro ultimo abrazo! y labios, puertas de aliento, ¡sellad con un beso un trato perpetuo con la avida muerte! " _

Cuando termino de recitar aquello, los ojos luminosos se clavaron en los suyos, y por un corto, y fugaz instante, Rivaille Ackerman pudo ver lo que dentro de aquel verso decía. Era una forma de decirle algo, y estaba seguro, que por mucho que lo amase, no podría verlo morir una vez más.

Estaba maldito.

Irremediablemente.

Pero Eren ya había tomado una desición, sin siquiera comprenderla bien, y solo sabía que no se arrepentiría. En aquellas palabras se escondio algo que su corazón dijo por si solo y se materializo, externando aquello que sentía. Los ojos permanecieron unidos en una sola mirada, que se había repetido tantas veces, haciendo un eco en la eternidad.

**Continuará.**

_Hermosas Criaturas;_

_¿Les ha gustado?_

_¿Más o hasta aquí?_

_Gracias por su apoyo en "El Jardín..." son una hermosura._

_Elisa Lancaster~_


End file.
